Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
A number of factors may affect the design of infusion pump devices. One such factor is the size of the device. The pump device may be sized to house the various pump components, yet a large device may reduce the portability for the user. Another factor that may affect the design of an infusion pump device is the reservoir that contains the medicine. For example, if the reservoir is provided in a sealed form, the seal may require penetration before the medicine is infused to the user. Yet another factor that can affect the design of the pump device is the disposability. If, for example, the pump device is to be disposed after exhaustion (e.g., after a single use or a certain number of uses, after a particular period of time, or the like), reuse of the exhausted pump device may create a safety risk to the user.